The Chronicles of Noah
by TheTsundereLoli
Summary: Rabi Rabi Island. A realm cut from all forms of outside interference. Peace was spread throughout, until one day some who lived on the island started a rebellion. These were known as 'The Corrupt'. One day, a lone girl appeared on the island with the sole task of dispelling the rebellion, and bringing the peace back. Though she got a little more than what she bargained for. [WIP]


**[Small A/N: Chapters will be divided by** _ **days**_ **. What I mean is that each chapter will be only** _ **one**_ **day on the island. These events happen about 4 months before the events of Rabi Ribi. As such, I am indeed planning on a possibility of over 120 chapters for this story. I want every detail to be explained.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rabi Ribi. And everything in the story is purely fan-wrote and thought out. None of this is actually canon. This will also be the only A/N in the whole story, so have fun and enjoy!]**

 **[The Chronicles of Noah, the Protector of Rabi Rabi Island.]  
{Spectral Cave. Rabi Rabi Island- 7:30 AM. Timeline: Unknown.}**

Rabi Rabi Island. A land that was sealed away due to the nature of the 'Outside'. Certain types of people were placed on the island in order to keep them hidden from the dangers of the 'Outside'. Events led to another, and soon enough the Island was in danger.

That was when 'she' appeared, to dispel the danger and protect those who lived on the island. Her name was Noah. Talented and skilled in the art of using magic, she protected all the residents from the evil that plagued the world.

This is a tale of the one who was the strongest, and the most loved. This is the tale of Noah, the protector of Rabi Rabi Island.

 **xXxXxXx**

"It was around here…" a young sounding girl's voice said, her feet slowly and quietly hitting the cold-crystal-like ground. Spectral Cave was one of the few areas that they had discovered on the Island. And the girl who was traveling in the cave had to see it for herself.

After all, it was basically her duty to scope out new places that may have dangers that they couldn't handle alone. Everyone on the Island were weak when it came to using magic, so they mainly relied on her when it came to these types of things.

Now who is 'her' you might be wondering-

"The Rainbow Crystal. There was a legend behind it, but I can't recall what it was exactly." Another voice said, belonging to an older sounding girl.

"Something about having enough magical power to support life or the like. There is so much of this world that we have yet to discover." The younger girl replied, then looked up towards the crystals that were above them.

"Ever wonder how this world came to be?" was her question afterwards.

"I don't have time to think of such things. It seems like a waste of time."

"But haven't you ever thought 'Hmm, why was I born into this world'?"

A sigh followed afterward, before the girl in question just rubbed her head. "I don't think about that that much. What brings such a question to the table, Noah?"

Noah just giggled slightly. "I dunno really. Sometimes I just wonder about the 'why' I came to be." The other girl looked at Noah for a moment, before looking away and further down the tunnel. "Well, I can say that we are all here for a reason. You know yours. And I know mine."

Noah nodded. "Of course. Protecting those who live on this Island. Speaking of the others- have they managed to dig through that pyramid yet?"

"Not yet. They've dug out about forty percent of the pyramid thus far. It's taking quite a while however. We lack the necessary equipment in order to complete the job." The girl said, dusting her clothes off.

"I see. Maybe I should help out with that once we've scoped out this whole cave." Noah straightened her body, before throwing a punch outwards.

"Come on, Pandora. Let's stop talking and continue onward!"

Pandora sighed, but then smiled at Noah. "Fine, fine." After that discussion, the two continued down the pathway that they had chosen. They had two things on their list that they needed to complete; one was to obtain a Rainbow Crystal. The second thing was to find the end to the cave. The cave was already plenty big, and they've barely scratched the surface.

"Oh, how's your sister doing?" Noah asked, looking over in Pandora's direction. She just looked back at Noah, before shrugging. "I think she may be in that pyramid right now…You know her, going through ancient locations like it's her job."

"Ah. That makes sense. I haven't seen her since they started digging out that pyramid."

"Have you been able to keep in touch with…what was her name…Rumi, was it?"

Noah nodded, and then tilted her head. "She's confusing, that one. She told me the other day that her sister doesn't like speaking to anyone, including herself. Maybe I should speak to that girl personally…"

"It might be for the best. I can't imagine Rumi whining about something, so this has to be serious." Pandora closed her eyes, and then stopped suddenly.

"Oh? What is it- "

"Shh." Pandora hushed Noah before she had the chance to finish her question. After a moment of silence, Pandora opened her eyes and looked back towards Noah. "I can sense a large amount of magical power up this way. It might be the Rainbow Crystal."

Noah perked up slightly. "Ugh, finally! We've been walking all morning."

"We've only been in here for thirty minutes."

"Like I said! ALL MORNING!"

xXxXxXx

After running towards the magical source that Pandora picked up, the two came upon a large open room. The light bounced off of each of the crystals inside, effectively lightening up the whole entire room. Where the light was coming from was beyond Noah, nor did she really have the time to care at the moment.

"Well what do ya know. It's just an empty room. Are you pulling my leg around everywhere you _think_ that there is a large magical presence?" Noah asked, huffing and crossing her arms. She closed her eyes and waited for a response from Pandora.

"I don't get it…I can sense an unusual amount of magical power in this room. In fact, it's direction in front of us as we speak." She said, pointing towards the middle of the room.

"Then are you saying the Rainbow Crystal is one of the many crystals in this room? UGH! I was kind of hoping that all we had to do was spot the thing on top of a pillar and claim it as ours." Noah said, uncrossing her arms and turning to face Pandora.

"There is another magical signature in the room, other than the crystal and us."

At that, a thin magical beam rippled through the air towards Noah and Pandora. Sensing the danger, Noah jumped in front of Pandora instantly and curved her arm. After counting in her head a split second she swung her arm out and connected with the magical beam, sending it soaring through the air in the opposite direction. A few moments later, it crashed into the roof of the room, causing some of the crystals to break and fall to the ground.

"A-Hey! Don't cave the place in on me!" Pandora said, bonking Noah's head. She just took the hit, and shrugged it off.

"Shh, can't you see Pandora? Those crystals, they're floating." She said, and then pointed in the direction of the center of the room. Once Pandora looked back to the room, she finally noticed. In the air were 6 glowing crystals, all sporting different colors.

"Ah, an enemy has finally appeared. Noah, can you handle this?"

Noah nodded slightly, before a smile appeared on her face. "Heh, do you doubt? I am the greatest magic user there has ever been and that there will ever be!" at that, she jumped into in the center of the room, gathering the attention of the floating crystals.

She stood straight, before bowing slightly. "You probably aren't intelligent, so I'll get to the point; good bye!" she said cheerfully.

Well, they were intelligent enough to respond with a large barrage of magic. One by one, magical shots crashed into the ground where Noah was. This went on for about fifteen seconds before the crystals ceased fire.

Pandora stood there in shock for a moment, before narrowing her eyes. "Noah, don't die on me now…"

The debris and crystal shards began to clear away, revealing a perfectly untouched and clean Noah. Not a single scratch was visible on her _or_ her clothing. She stood still for a moment, before giggling. "Is that all you got? I expected better. Pandora _did_ say you had a strong magical presence in the room." She said, mocking the somewhat-intelligent crystals.

"Is it my turn? I'm almost bored with this battle already." Once she said that, she had jumped into the air and into the center of the floating crystals. She had done it so fast that Pandora didn't even notice she got into the center until all six of the crystals were launched into different sections of the walls. Noah slowly landed on the ground, magic pouring out of her hands and feet.

"Easy. Hardly a challenge for me." She said, and then rolled her shoulders. "Maybe I put a little too much magic into that attack, those things aren't looking like they are getting back up to fight."

"Maybe if you went a little easier on them, they could have provided more of a challenge." Pandora said, shaking her head and walking up next to Noah.

"You think? Darn, should have thought about that sooner…"

"Relax. You defeated them in an instant, that's what counts." Pandora said, placing a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, now that those things are dealt with let's search for that bloody Rainbow Crystal."

"No arguments here." Was Pandora's reply, before the two split up and started to search the room.

"So have you been thinking about an ideal location for that town you want to build?" Pandora asked, looking through the rubble for the Rainbow Crystal.

"I was thinking about that place over the ocean. Wouldn't it look so grand, and beautiful there?"

"Ah yes, that spot is truly magnificent. When are you planning on getting it built?"

"Probably within the next year or so. It'll take a while- the image I have of the town is pretty big." Noah explained, scratching her head as she continued to look throughout the room for the crystal.

"How big are you thinking?"

"Big enough to house all of Rabi Rabi Island!" she said triumphantly, pointing a finger to the roof of the room.

"Are you serious?" Pandora stopped searching for a second, to turn and look over at Noah. She just nodded in return, before her face changed into a serious one. "Absolutely."

Pandora didn't want to question it any further, instead she just shook her head and continued to look for the crystal.

After a few more minutes of searching, Noah sighed and stretched her arms. She turned her attention to Pandora, who was still picking up random crystals over the ground and just tossing them away.

"I think it's just not time for the thing to appear." She said, crossing her arms and huffing out.

Pandora got up from where she was kneeling then she walked up next to Noah. "Sorry. The signature from that magic source is gone completely now. It's strange really- It was here just a moment ago."

Noah placed a hand to her chin, deep in thought. Once she was sure she reached her answer, she removed her hand and placed it on Pandora's shoulder. "You know that one spot in the cave, that I said had some sort of dimensional distortion surrounding it? What if the crystal somehow ended up there?"

"It's possible…" Pandora said, thinking on it. "But I don't see how it can be believable. You said that nothing can get in, or out. So I doubt it."

"Ugh, this is annoying. Well whatever, we can worry about the Rainbow Crystal later. I'm sure Rumi is mad with me now, since we've been gone for a while." Noah said, and started to make her way towards the entrance into the room.

"I'm sorry, Noah…" Pandora said, pulling her arm out from behind her. In her palm was a small bright glowing crystal. "That girl needs to understand who is an enemy, and who is an ally." After putting the crystal into her pocket, she proceeded to follow Noah.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Shoreline]**

"It's really beautiful out here. Just soaking in the sunlight- "a girl wearing a white dress said as she looked up towards the sky. "Rabi Rabi Island. The only way to really get from Rabi Rabi Park to the Forest is going through the Icy Tundra. Which the sudden influx of strange monsters making it harder to travel through the pass." She continued to talk to herself, as if reciting things that she was taught.

"I've never actually been to that side. Castles, Icy regions, and a strange mysterious sky town doesn't suit me that much." She sighed, then sat up from her laying down position.

"You know, if you keep relaxing down by the shore, you are bound to get sick. The magic around this area is great enough to do that." A voice spoke from behind the girl, though the girl in question just turned her head enough to catch a glimpse of who was behind her.

"While that may be true, Noah did ask me to keep a watch over this area. I'm not about to abandon that task." She said, closing her eyes. "Besides, shouldn't you be working over on the Beach? I heard that you guys were having trouble digging that pyramid out?"

The girl who had showed up just sighed in response. "Honestly, some of those other workers are difficult to deal with. It's not better since none of us really know how to use magic that well." As she said that, she rubbed her head and looked over the water.

"Rumi, you know it as well as I do. We need to get Noah to teach us how to control our magic." The girl that was standing continued, stepping forward slightly towards the one laying on the ground. Rumi slowly rose from the ground, and dusted herself off.

"I'm working on it. It's not going well though. She absolutely refuses to teach us."

"Ugh, that woman…" The girl turned, and played with the hem of her hat. "She's with Pandora searching for that Rainbow Crystal right? Why don't you ask her again after they come back?"

"I can try. I doubt she'll listen to me though." Rumi said, lowering her head. "Nah, she'll listen. She loves you more than any of us. If she teaches you, she'll teach us as well. Count on it. Anyway, I have to get back to the Beach. I bet they are mad that I left on such short notice."

"I see. Well, see you around, Ashuri." Rumi said, waving and smiling towards the girl, who was wearing what appeared to be 'Witch's Clothes'. Ashuri smiled back, before turning around and running back into the park.

With that, Rumi was alone again on the beach. Really, her only friends were Noah, Ashuri, Pandora, Kotri, and Rita. She didn't really know any of the other residents on the island. She knew there were many of them, but she didn't *know* them.

And then there was the idea that Noah came up with not that long ago. Something about 'building a city!' on the water. They needed a lot of materials in order to even start however. They had to make a bridge from one end to the other before they could really 'do' anything else.

"And it's bad enough that most of the materials that Noah needs are 'unknown'…" with that, she just fell back onto the sandy shore and looked over the water. "I'm so bored…"

" _If you're ever bored, just think about Bunnies!_ " was something that Noah had told Rumi to do a few days ago. So she did just that; she thought about bunnies.

Come to think of it, wasn't Noah a bunny herself? She does have ears like a bunny, and a small tail to fit the picture as well. But Rumi always thought that they were just a headdress and a prop. Like a fetish of some kind-

"Oh bad Rumi! Snap out of it. There are plenty of animal girls on this island." Unlike other residents of the island, Rumi was actually a normal human being. She didn't possess any features of an animal. No tail, no animal ears, nothing. She wasn't the 'only' one like that, but the amount of animal girls greatly overcame the amount of normal humans.

Well, 'normal' wasn't the correct way to describe them either. They had magical potential after all.

Lately, living her life has been quite boring. Everyone gets to do something exciting because they can excel at it. While she can't manage to do anything special. She's clumsy, she doesn't understand a lot of the facts of the world, she isn't a good worker, nor does she have any special talents like everyone else does.

In reality, she is just about worthless. Even Miriam has more potential than she does. Everyone has a calling, and she has yet to find her own.

"I really need to get my act together…Noah told me that everyone is special. I just need to find out 'how'." Rumi said, nodding to herself. She stood up, then she watched the ocean. "One day, I'm going to find out exactly what it is I'm supposed to be on this island for. And when that day comes, I'm sure it'll be one that I'll never forget."

After staring out at the ocean for a few more hours, Rumi began to grow somewhat tired. "What am I even looking for out here anyway?"

And she continued to look out over the ocean, as if looking for her calling.

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Near the Pyramid: 12:43 PM]**

"Oi! We're almost through the main section of the pyramid!" a voice cut through the air, and then cheers erupted throughout the beach.

"Ugh, working in this heat for 6 hours is killing me. I'm more of an ice cold person myself." A girl wearing a rather revealing amount of clothes said. The colour was blue, and so was her soul.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Think of it as a normal hang out day- since most of the island residents are here." Another girl said, this one wearing more clothing, but her colour of choice was green.

"True, and then that slacker Rumi gets to hang out at the shoreline near Rabi Rabi Park while we get to work hard and sweat while digging through a pyramid. Why does she get the easy treatment?" the girl in blue asked.

"I heard it's because Noah told her to watch over the ocean. As if something bad might happen if she didn't. Remember, Noah doesn't say anything without a reason to say it, so we shouldn't judge what each of our jobs are." The one in green said in a soft voice, before looking back towards the pyramid.

"Though I do agree, it's kind of unfair how all she has to do is watch the ocean."

"Maybe instead of complaining, you can continue giving us a hand. We're almost done here." Ashuri said, walking up next to the two. "Rita, you should be working ten times harder than most of us here since you can control magic a little bit better than the rest of us."

Rita sighed, and then she closed her eyes. "Fine…I don't like having more magical potential than you guys…"

"Just what you were born with I guess." The girl in green said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun Ashuri, Saya." With that, Rita got up from the ground and ran over towards the pyramid.

"Oh, Saya is here. I didn't notice. Sorry about that." Ashuri apologized, turning in Saya's direction and bowing slightly.

"O-Oh no! I-It's nothing…" she replied, looking down slightly. Recently, ever since she came to be on the island, and ever since she wanted to learn wind magic, people have been noticing her a lot less than normal. She wasn't exactly sure why though.

"No really, I'm sorry. Come on- let's get back to work." Ashuri said, and turned to walk back towards the pyramid.

After she left, Saya just stood there for a moment. "Nobody cares anymore…do they?" as she said that, she remembered what Noah had told her just the day before-

" _No matter what happens, always be proud of what you've chosen. Some may not notice you, some may not even remember you exist. But always be proud that you are one of the few people on this island that was given a choice on what magic element you wanted."_

That kept her going. So far, only Rita has noticed her without forgetting about her, or asking where she is while she was right in front of her. In fact, Saya had begun to develop feelings for Rita because of that. Possibly to the point of love.

At the thought, she began to blush deeply. "Ugh, who am I kidding. We'd never…g-g-get together." She said quietly, and then she took off for the pyramid.

 **[Starting Forest- 1:08 PM.]**

"Whew, finally made it out alive. Honestly, I'm surprised we even made it out. I kind of forgot where to go." Noah said, giggling a little bit.

"Keep up with that attitude, and we might end up perishing before you know it." Pandora said, bonking Noah on the head lightly. "Yeah, whatever. Let's keep on going- we're almost to the beach." Noah said, pushing forward.

"We got lost in that place for an unknown amount of hours. I shouldn't have left the route memorization to you…" Pandora said, rubbing her head and following behind Noah. "Yeah? Well if you think that way, why didn't you assist me in memorizing the layout of the place?" Noah challenged, stopping in her tracks and turning to face Pandora.

Sensing that a debate was about to take place, Pandora shut her mouth and shook her head. "Sorry… We are both at fault here. I for not assisting, you for not doing what you said you were going to do- "

"Hey! That's a completely one-sided fault there!" Noah said, crossing her arms and staring at Pandora. "Would you rather me say you were the only one at fault?"

"I just want you to stop treating these situations as if they are always my fault- "

"But they are, aren't they?"

There was silence in the air for a moment, before Noah stomped her foot into the ground and turned away from Pandora. "You are a load of- "

A noise to the right of Noah stopped her mid-sentence, before she turned her attention towards the noise. Pandora did the same.

"Did you hear that?"

"Mhm." Noah made a noise of agreement. "Perhaps the beach can wait until we scout this out."

"Agreed."

After wandering the forest in the direction of the noise for about fifteen minutes, they didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Alright, it appears to have disappeared. Perhaps it was a fairy?" Pandora said, putting a hand to her chin.

"A fairy? It could be. This is their forest after all." Noah said, looking around. "Maybe they heard our arguing, and went in to break it up?"

"If they did so, then why didn't they introduce themselves?" Pandora questioned, looking around the forest area, scanning every spot in case she could see where a fairy could be hiding.

"I dunno… Everyone has their reasons for doing something- "

"I'm surprised you aren't concerned about this. Being our 'Protector' and all."

"Are you seriously going to start something else? Can we drop the topic- " Pandora cut Noah off again, stomping her foot into the ground. "No, I'm done having to pick up after your mistakes."

"Really? _My_ mistakes? What about you? Don't _you_ make any mistakes?" Noah started, glaring at Pandora.

"Aw, is the protector getting mad?"

"Pandora, you are beginning to make me rather angry- "And Pandora cut her off again.

"What are you going to do about- "Pandora immediately clamped shut once she realized just how angry Noah was in that moment. Magic began to flow around Noah's body as her anger grew. "Pandora, we all make mistakes. It's owning up to them and not making the same mistake twice that is important."

This was when Noah basically gets taken over by what Pandora thinks as a 'different personality'. It really only happens when she is either incredibly happy, or incredibly angry. In this case however, she was incredibly angry.

"You make mistakes as well. Such as hiding that Rainbow Crystal from me." Noah said, which caused Pandora to flinch slightly. How in the world did she know?

"Oh, I know all right. I sensed its magical properties the moment we left the cave. You think that I cannot sense magical power? The only reason I bring you along on these expeditions is because you can sense magical items better than anyone else on the island can. However, I can do everything that involves magic by myself if I wanted."

Pandora just looked down slightly, not willing to look Noah in the eye. "And now you have a guilty conscience. What did you think was bound to happen when you provoked me like this? I don't give in like others do, you should know this by now Pandora."

After a few seconds of silence, Noah sighed and the magic aura around her faded. "Sorry…let's just forget that this part of today even happened. And let's make our way to the beach to help dig out that pyramid."

"I understand…let us go then." Pandora said, and quietly began to follow Noah back the way they came.

" _She's powerful all right. I shouldn't provoke her like that, else my plan will never happen."_ Pandora thought, looking at Noah's backside.

" _Everything is going according to plan. Once they find that monster underneath the pyramid, they are sure to fall."_

Rabi Rabi Island does have its fair share of problems. Not just problems from the outside, such as monsters or 'unknown creatures'. But also from the inside.

Noah refers to those from the inside as 'The Corrupt'. Being labelled as a 'Corrupt' was the worse treatment one could ever have on Rabi Rabi Island. They were looked down upon, and socializing with them was frowned upon.

Nobody knew it, but Pandora was also a 'Corrupt'. And she did a good job at hiding it.

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Pyramid Excavation Site: 1:47 PM]**

"Magic is truly a frightful thing, isn't it?" a girl with cat ears and black hair said, picking up a shovel and setting it in a safer spot.

"Yes. But one of these days, we are going to have to learn how to control it." Another girl with cat ears had said in reply, this one had white hair.

"It's a little unfair how well _some_ of us get treated. All Pandora has to do is follow Noah around like a puppy, and Rumi just has to keep watch over the ocean." The one with black hair complained, stomping her foot into the sand.

"It's not all bad. We're getting stronger by doing these tasks. You forget, but Rumi has no talent for anything and Pandora can only sense magic." Was the smart reply from the girl with white hair.

"True…"

"I can't believe that we are so close to digging this thing up completely though!" another cat girl appeared, this one with a more generic appearance and also all sorts of…'gadgets' on her person.

"It seems like we just started yesterday." Said the cat girl with black hair.

"Didn't we?" was the question from the cat girl in white hair. "Oh yeah…"

"Hey! Noah and Pandora are back!" called another one of the residents, having spotted them coming out of the starting forest and had ran over to tell everyone else.

"Oh really? Good, that means we can finish much quicker now." The generic cat girl spoke up, and started to walk in the direction that Noah and Pandora would be coming from.

"Cocoa…" the girl with white hair started, but just sighed. "Let's go, Chocolate."

"Alright, Vanilla"

"Oh, Noah and Pandora are back?" Ashuri asked, having just emerged from the tunnel that they made inside the pyramid.

"Apparently so. This will make things go much smoother." Rita said, helping Ashuri out of the hole and then dusting herself off.

"It's only barely the afternoon. They are back quicker than I expected." Ashuri said, rubbing the back of her head while carefully not knocking her hat off.

"Well, it _is_ Noah we are talking about. She can handle any magical monster." Saya spoke up, looking down the pyramid towards the Starting Forest.

"True. Her magical capabilities are greater than everyone on this island."

"Let's go meet her then, huh?" Rita suggested, and the three nodded at the same time.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park – Shoreline: 3:26 PM]**

"Today is so boring…" Rumi said, plopping back onto the sand of the shore. She looked over the ocean for a few more seconds before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Everyone is having fun working at that pyramid, while I'm just here watching water. I won't deny the fact that it is beautiful, but it's not entirely productive…" Rumi often talked to herself while she watched the ocean. She could almost say that she's had more conversations with herself than she has had with anyone else on the island.

"I just want to meet someone who I can be friends with…someone I can watch the ocean with..." she sighed again, and she laid there for a while.

"You look sad, is something wrong?" Rumi opened her eyes quickly because of the sudden appearance of a voice, and she got up quickly to face who had appeared.

She tilted her head at the appearance of a bunny girl, before she nodded. "Yeah. This job is just kind of boring…"

Noah loved the bunnies on the island. So did Rumi- she really loves bunnies. In fact, she doesn't get to see bunnies that often since they kept to themselves and rarely showed up in person unless Noah was there. So what was a bunny doing standing right here?

"Oh sorry, my appearance is kind of strange isn't it? Well allow me to introduce myself; I'm Miya, nice to meet you!" she said, overly excited and happy.

Rumi just stared blankly for a moment, before nodding and smiling at Miya. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Rumi."

"Oh! You're _that_ Rumi aren't you? Noah talks about you all the time during our night sessions!" it seemed that all of her replies were infused with excitement, Rumi was having a bit of trouble trying to respond.

"Wait, Noah talks about me?" Rumi asked. She didn't need to know about the 'sessions', it was common knowledge that Noah often had a group of bunny girls together to talk about various things that happened during the day. Where and when they did so was random, and nobody could ever quite figure it out unless they tailed Noah.

That wouldn't end well though, since it has happened before and Noah was rather displeased with it.

"Uh-huh! She's always talking about how sweet you are and how dedicated you are to the small jobs she gives you. I'm honestly surprised by how much she talks about you. So much in fact that I really wanted to meet you myself!" she said, and giggled.

"O-Oh really?" Rumi stuttered, clearly flustered and embarrassed at the fact that Noah talks about her so much. "But I thought your type didn't like to socialize?" Rumi asked.

Miya was silent for a moment, before giggling. "That's true for some of us. The real reasons are that we are either shy, afraid of what others would say, or too naïve!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"...And which of these do you fall under?" Rumi blinked for a moment.

"Naïve!"

"You are _too_ happy about that answer!" Rumi cried out for a moment, before rubbing her forehead and sighing.

"Some of the other girls were also wondering what kind of person you were, but they threw me in first! I don't mind really but…" for the first time, her ears lowered.

"I'm one of the weaker and talentless bunnies. So I'm picked on a lot."

So this bunny girl was the same as her? Talentless, and people always picked on her? Perhaps she could get along well with Miya if that is indeed the case…

"You're just like me…" Rumi said, causing Miya to look back at Rumi. "I'm talentless, weak, and worthless on this island. Maybe we can be…friends?" she asked, uncertain of Miya's answer.

Bunny girls didn't like to socialize a lot, so just talking with one was rare. It's not that _they_ were rare, just their presence in everyone's daily lives. So asking one to be her friend was like asking a question with a zero percent chance of it happening.

"Really? Sure thing!" Miya replied happily, closing in on Rumi and hugging her tightly. "I've made a friend! I've made a friend!" she kept on repeating that same sentence as she hugged Rumi. Rumi was surprised for a moment, before smiling and hugging Miya back.

"Indeed. We're friends."

They continued to hug like that for a bit, before they finally decided to let go.

"So, what are you doing?" Miya asked, stepping to Rumi's side and smiling at her.

"Noah asked me to watch the ocean for any signs of danger. She said that the magical presence here could affect the creatures in the water. So she gave me a small charm-like thing in case something happened."

"Sounds like fun! Want me to help?" Miya excitingly asked, hopping up and down like a small child would.

"I-I couldn't ask you to- "Rumi started, but Miya hopped in front of her to cut her sentence off. "I'll take that as a yes!" after that, she hopped into the air and spun to face the ocean. "It's magnificent! I rarely get to see the ocean when it's light out."

At that, Rumi frowned slightly. Was it Noah making it so that they remained hidden? Or was it their own choice? Perhaps she could ask Noah later…they did have a 'date' after all. At the thought, Rumi blushed. However, Miya was focused on the water so she didn't notice.

" _Calm down, Rumi. It's not a romantic date…"_ she thought, lightly slapping her cheeks before stepping up to Miya's side.

"You are welcome to watch the ocean with me tomorrow." She said, looking at Miya and smiling. At her proposal, Miya turned to hug Rumi tightly again.

"Thanks a bunch, Rumi!"

"Hehe, anytime." Rumi giggled.

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Inside the Pyramid: 4:03 PM]**

"So a small team, huh?" Pandora said, walking through the tunnel next to Noah. They had agreed to only take four people in case something bad happened.

"The smaller the better. We can work smoother that way." Noah said, walking slightly ahead since she was the only one out of the four that could use high powered magic.

"I get that, but wouldn't we have less issues with more people? If anything is down here, we could deal with it easier with more hands helping." Pandora didn't like the idea of a low amount of people dying in the pyramid.

That would defeat the purpose of her plan after all.

"True, but I'm here. I could technically do it alone if I wanted." Noah replied, growing a little bit confused as to why Pandora was against four people going.

"It makes sense; I don't get why you are arguing with her Pandora." Rita said, causing the four to stop and look at her. It wasn't any better if Pandora and Rita were in the same room, since they seemed to hate each other.

Noah and Saya could feel the atmosphere shift to one of intense pressure.

"Listen here, Rita. Nobody asked you to comment on my suggestions- "

"And nobody wanted your suggestions in the first place." Rita cut her off, crossing her arms. "You know, ever since day one you've been a weird one."

"Weird how?" Pandora asked, glaring at Rita.

"Every time Noah has a plan, or tells us what needs to be done, you always have something to say against it. That's a little suspicious." Rita concluded, meeting Pandora's glare with one of her own.

"A-Are you suspecting me of being a 'Corrupt'? You do realize the weight of your words if you are indeed saying so!" Pandora took a step towards Rita, but she didn't back down.

"I'm not saying you are a 'Corrupt', in fact those types are rare enough as is. But I just want to know the reason why you have a problem with a four-girl team down here. We've been almost everywhere down here- why should you care?"

Pandora remained silent for a moment, but when she went to reply back to Rita Noah stepped in between them to shush them up instantly.

"I will not stand and watch as you two bicker around like children! Act your age." She said, turning to look at Rita. "I know how you feel, since it directly involves me. But it's okay, just keep things like that to yourself." Once that was said, Rita turned a bit and looked down.

"And you- "Noah started, turning to look at Pandora. "It's perfectly fine if only us four goes down here. It minimizes the cases of casualties, we also need Saya and Rita since they've travelled the furthest down here. They know where to go, what has been checked out, and what areas still need to be explored."

Pandora closed her eyes and looked down, clearly disappointed with herself.

"Now that that is out of the way, I'd like to change our formation. Saya, you will be next to me. Rita and Pandora, you guys cover the rear."

Before either of them had a chance to complain about that command, she spoke out again. "Are we clear?"

There was a bit of silence, before they both nodded. "Fine…"

After walking down a few more corridors and passageways, Saya brushed up next to Noah and whispered in her ear. "So why did you arrange this formation?"

Noah just smiled, and leaned in to whisper back. "This will get them to have to cooperate. They need to learn to work together in order to stop this useless bickering."

Seemingly happy by that answer, Saya nodded and stepped away from Noah slightly. As much as Saya would rather be next to Rita, she had to obey when it came to these situations. It was dangerous down here- despite her and Rita having scouted it out briefly beforehand.

"Something doesn't seem right." Rita said, breaking formation slightly and walking away from the group to touch the wall of the passageway.

After everyone came to a halt, Noah turned around to face Rita. "What do you mean?"

"Now that you mention it- "Saya started, looking up and down. "This corridor doesn't match the one that we should be in right now."

Rita nodded. "It's almost as if the pyramid shifted slightly. If it can do something like that, it's much too dangerous for _any_ of us to come down here." Rita concluded, looking at Noah when she said 'any'.

Pandora just shrugged. "I doubt the pyramid could do something like that. It's not like it's supernatural or anything- "

"Are you calling me and Saya a liar?" Rita cut her off, stepping towards Pandora and glaring at her. "No, I'm just stating that this pyramid isn't setting off large enough magic signatures to really _prove_ that it's capable of shifting like this."

"Well maybe your _magic sensibilities_ are wearing out?" once Rita made that remark, Pandora scoffed and actually took a step towards Rita. "Maybe your highness has an ego complex!"

"Is that really how you'd try to insult someone? Maybe you should work on it _old hag_." Rita grinned, crossed her arms and turned around.

"O-Old hag?! At least I can use the magic that Noah granted us!" Pandora was done with her. She was tired of Rita constantly starting something or making matters worse. Where was that beast she had planted in here? She hoped it killed Rita first.

Rita visibly flinched at that though, before she turned around and stared Pandora in the eye. "Ha! You aren't even capable of wielding _novice_ class magic!"

"G-Guys, this isn't right- "Saya tried to interject herself into the conversation, but when she felt the glares that were shot at her, she backed down instantly.

Noah however, wasn't going to back down from something like that. A glare meant nothing to her when she could easily fight the glare back.

"You guys have five seconds to knock it off before so help me, I'll knock you _out_!" she shouted, stomping in between them. The space was literally two feet though, which caused both of them to take a step back in fright for a moment.

"Why? I'm _sick and tired_ of her constantly giving me crap about what I say!" Pandora said, pointing towards Rita.

" _Sick and tired?_ Like you have a reason to be! You're always talking about how you are right _all the time_!"

Noah closed her eyes, before raising her hands and aiming them at both Pandora and Rita. "Two seconds left."

"Egoistic brat!" – "Old Hag!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Noah yelled, shooting out two small magical circles which crashed into both Pandora and Rita instantly, causing them to be launched in two separate directions quite a distance.

Saya just blinked, and then stared wide-eyed at Noah who had effortlessly ended that conversational disaster within an instant. Noah sighed, and looked back at Saya. "Sorry you had to see that. It's not every day I'm throwing magic at my allies."

"No, it's…fine." Saya shook her head. "It was necessary to get them to be quiet after all."

Noah nodded. "You go help Rita up. I'll deal with Pandora." Saya nodded, and proceeded to run in the direction that she had launched Rita. Meanwhile, Noah started walked towards where she had launched Pandora.

After walking for a bit, she came upon the sight of a very dazed and confused Pandora as she stumbled to arise to her feet.  
"Owowowow! That hurt…" She said, rubbing her forehead. "Did she have to hit me directly in the head?"

"It was necessary." Noah said, standing next to Pandora. She got up all the way, and brushed herself off.

"I get that it was, but you could have killed both of us."

"Oh? Are you concerned for Rita's safety?"

"L-Like hell! Anyway, let's get- "Before Pandora could finish her sentence, a loud scream caught their attention.

"That was Saya!" Noah exclaimed, she spun on her heel and started to sprint in the direction of the scream.

Towards where was unknown territory in the pyramid. Meanwhile, Pandora just smiled. "About time." After that, she proceeded to follow Noah very slowly.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Shoreline: 4:56}**

"Having someone to watch the ocean with is much more fun than doing it alone." Rumi said, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Of course!" Miya replied cheerfully, before she tilted her head and looked at Rumi. "Say, how long are you supposed to do this for?"

"Until 7." Was Rumi's reply, before she yawned yet again. "Noah says that the magic in the air begins to die down around that time, so she said I could break off from it at that time."

Somewhat confused with her answer, Miya went on to ask another question. "What do you do after your work is done?"

At the question, Rumi just frowned. "Nothing really… My life is somewhat boring to be honest. I'm normally alone during the day, and sleeping in a tree at night." Once she realized she had said that she was normally alone, she began waving her hands in apology towards Miya. "B-But of course now that I have you, I won't be alone anymore."

Miya just giggled. "I see. Say, would you like to attend one of Noah's sessions?"

At the next question, Rumi blinked and stayed silent for several seconds, before responding. "I thought it was only for bunnies. Why do you ask?"

"Hehe~" Miya giggled, before hugging Rumi suddenly. "Because I want you to come! Why else?"

Taken aback from the sudden hug, Rumi responded with a hug in return. "You do?"

"Of course! I think it'd be great to have you! How about you ask Noah right now?" Miya suggested, in which Rumi just tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean 'ask Noah right now'? How could I do that?"

Now it was Miya's turn to be confused. "Wait, you don't know you have the power of telepathy?"

Perhaps Miya said too much. With the sudden announcement that Rumi had the ability to use telepathy, she let go of Miya and backed off slightly. "Wait, 'telepathy'? How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Because Noah said so." Was her simple reply, but that simple reply caused Rumi to fall to her knees in shock.

Telepathy. All her days on the island, and she never knew what her power or magic was. Noah never told her, but she had told other people. _Telepathy_. It wasn't particularly interesting, and it was worthless when fighting. And it was also worthless if the other person didn't have the same ability.

"So you are saying, I can connect with Noah using telepathy? "Rumi had to ask again, despite having already reached that conclusion.

Miya just returned to her normal giddy self, and nodded happily. "Yes! Come onnn, ask her already!" growing impatient, Miya rolled over to Rumi and laid her head on Rumi's lap.

"So soft…" she said, yawning a bit.

Rumi blushed red, clearly embarrassed by this sudden position that Miya had taken on her lap, but she shook it off and nodded. "Alright, I think the way to use telepathy is…"

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Pyramid: 4:56]**

"What the heck is this!?" Noah yelled, dodging a very sharp swipe from a monster. It was like a Praying Mantis, but only life-sized and not afraid of trying to kill them. It's 'arms' were razor sharp. The reason Saya screamed was because the blades were within _inches_ from cutting Rita in half before Saya had swiped her using a complicated wind spell to push Rita towards Saya.

"I dunno! I've never seen anything like it before!' Pandora replied, having grabbed Rita from Saya since she was physically more in shape than Saya was. Saya at the moment, was assisting Noah by keeping the monster from using its full speed.

And despite that fact, the thing was still swiping through the air pretty fast. Fast enough that Noah was barely managing to dodge it.

"If I mistime a dodge even by a millisecond, I'm losing an arm or two." Noah said, putting up her hand and blocking the Mantis's blade-like arm by creating a hexagon of magical power to create a shield.

"If I could get around it for a second, I could deal a finishing blow. But this thing is too fast." She finished, pushing the Mantis back and back stepping herself.

"I'm trying! My magic isn't powerful enough to hold it back long enough." Saya apologized, almost to the point of crying.

Meanwhile, in Pandora's mind, things were going according to plan. _"Once Saya tires out, it'll gain its full speed back. And soon enough, Noah, Saya, and Rita will fall! Hahahaha! THIS PLAN IS GOLDEN!"_ inwardly feeling happy about herself, Rita had opened her eyes briefly to catch the expression off of Pandora's face.

Unfortunately for Pandora, her happiness was written all over her face. And Rita had caught that happiness, and finally figured out what was going on.

Though she'd have to play it safe. If Pandora realized that she had caught on, she'd silence her that instant.

"Ugh…" Rita 'groaned'. It was a fake one, but she needed to show that she was just now waking up.

"Oh, finally awake?" Pandora had replaced her happy face with one of seriousness. She looked down at Rita, and frowned.

"Sorry, this is partially my fault. You wouldn't have been knocked out had I not started something." At the apology, Rita was inwardly screaming at her. She knew she was lying after all.

"Let me…help." Rita said, trying to push herself off of Pandora. After a bit of struggle, Pandora just sighed and nodded, setting Rita down gently.

"It's a strange monster. I've never seen it before." Pandora said, watching as Noah blocked and dodged another couple blows from the Mantis. With each blow, it got faster. Indicating that Saya was starting to tire out.

Rita nodded. "Me neither. And it wasn't down here when me and Saya scouted this place out." It was best if she just responded like normal. Don't want to let Pandora know that she has her figured out.

"I think we should run for it." Pandora suggested, which Rita stared at Pandora with wide eyes.

"Hmm, that seems like the best course of action…unfortunately for Saya and Noah, they don't have that privilege."

"Dang it." Noah mentally cursed herself, blocking another attack from the Mantis and sidestepping, causing its blade to slam into the floor.

That's when Noah began to feel a little strange. Like, something was trying to access her brain from a distant location. Once she had realized _exactly_ what that feeling was, she opened herself up to it.

" **Noah! Can you hear me? What in the world is that thing!"**

Hearing Rumi's voice in her head caused Noah to focus more. She liked Rumi, despite how weird the girl was. Her voice was soothing to the touch for Noah, which allowed her to block another attack from the Mantis, and actually launch it back into the wall of the pyramid.

" **I can hear you just fine, and I have no clue what this is! Something from inside the pyramid. It's strong however, strong enough to take me on."**

Noah thought she had heard a gasp from that side, before she heard an all-too familiar voice with Rumi.

" **Noah, want me to come assist you? I can make it there by skipping over the water."** Was the voice of Miya.

" **No! Rumi, do exactly as I say: Use your telepathy ability and tell Ashuri to get down here, and tell her to bring Miru along as well! I can use that young girl's strong magical power."**

There was silence on the other end for a moment, before Noah looked forward and noticed that the Mantis was getting up for round two.

" **Alright, they should be on their way!"**

Noah nodded, knowing full well that Rumi could see her now. She looked at the Mantis, and waved her finger.

"Try me!"

"Alright, let's run!" Pandora said, and Rita just nodded. _"I'll bring us far enough away that Noah and Saya won't see me kick her ass!"_ Rita thought, and they bolted off.

Saya turned slightly to look in their direction, before tilting her head. "R-Rita?! Pandora?!"

"Have fun!" Pandora called, and continued to run, with Rita following behind her.

Noah jumped over a swipe from the Mantis, and landed next to Saya. "Focus on the battle at hand Saya. I'll capture those two and label them as 'Corrupt'. If they are unwilling to assist a fellow resident of Rabi Rabi Island, then they shouldn't be allowed to stay here."

Saya looked down, before wiping away a tear that began to fall. "R-Right…"

"Now heads up!" Noah shouted, moving in front of Saya to block another blow from the dangerous sharp arm that was slashed at them.

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Pyramid: 5:09 PM]**

"Whew, we got away." Rita said, clearly out of breath. She didn't bend over though, since it was unhealthy to do so.

"W-We did, didn't we…" Pandora said, bending over in the unhealthy way.

Both of them didn't expect the others reaction at that second, Pandora pulled a knife from her cloak and slashed at Rita, while the victim Rita raised her hand and stopped the attack with a small barrier of ice magic.

A loud _clang_ could be heard throughout the tunnel at the connection.

"Ehugh! I didn't think you figured me out!" Pandora said, clearly struggling against the magical barrier with her physical weapon. Rita just scoffed, pushing Pandora back slightly. "I had you figured out the moment I saw that blasted smile on your face."

"Oh, you saw that? Oh how embarrassing!" she said, and with a strange boost in power she shoved Rita to be off-balance, before she rammed her shoulder into Rita's chin. Disorientated, Rita stumbled backwards slightly before Pandora delivered a solid kick towards her abdomen.

Rita was knocked off of her feet, and she hit the ground hard. She coughed, having been kicked in the abdomen hard enough to make her spit out whatever was in her throat.

"I'll admit you had me worried for a second. But no matter how much magic you can use- it doesn't mean anything if you can't control it." Pandora said, sitting on Rita and smiling.

"So how should I go about killing you. Should I make it as painful as possible, or a quick and painless death?"

Rita couldn't respond, since she was out of breath from all the running before, and the kick from a moment ago.

"You know, since I hate your guts I'll make it slow and painful!" she laughed, and brought the knife down towards Rita's shoulder.

Neither Rita nor Pandora expected the sudden black ball of negative energy which had slammed into Pandora's head with enough force to break open skulls. She was launched back, clearly knocked out from that one attack.

"M-Miru?" Rita called out, dazed. She looked up, seeing the figure of Miru standing above her.

"Go assist Noah, Miru. I'll handle Pandora." Ashuri said, standing behind Miru. The girl simply nodded quietly, and then she took off running.

Miru had the highest magical potential out of the other residents. She wasn't really considered an actual 'resident' since she was very young. She was also quiet- and Noah had said that her magic is as powerful as how negative her emotions are.

And at the moment, Rita could clearly see that she was really unhappy about this situation.

"Well crap, you took a few solid hits." Ashuri said, bending down towards Rita. "Y-Yeah. She kind of overpowered me a bit."

"Heh, let's get you up." Ashuri said, offering a hand to Rita. She took it, and then Ashuri helped her to her feet.

Rita walked over to Pandora's body, before frowning. "I didn't want to be right about you Pandora. Why…why did it have to come to this."

"There isn't anything else we can do about Pandora now. Noah will come up with the proper punishment if she is indeed responsible for this." Ashuri said.

"Now if you are still fight-capable, we need to help Miru help Saya help Noah. If that makes any sense."

Rita nodded. "Yes, let's go!"

Perhaps leaving Pandora's body wasn't the best choice they could make. With an unreal amount of energy and power, Pandora slowly rose from the ground. She rubbed her head where Miru had hit, and then she merely scoffed.

"Low life trash, all of them! I'll get my revenge…as for now, I need to go into hiding." She said, and then started to run towards the exit.

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach- Pyramid: 5:15 PM]**

"Gah!" Noah blocked an attack from the Mantis again, but she was worn down enough that it pushed her back a bit.

"N-Noah!" Saya cried, taking a step towards Noah. Noah on the other hand, raised her arm to signal Saya to stay back.

"I got this! Saya- If I'm about to lose, run."

"B-But Noah- "Saya started, but Noah cut her off with a rather loud shout. "I said RUN!" Looking rather unhappy with that command, Saya looked down and clutched her hands. "Why…why can't I save you…"

"Move it." At that silent voice, Saya turned around just in time to back away from a really dark and misty looking bullet of magic that soared through the air, and crashed right into the side of the Mantis. The force of the attack launched it quite some ways away and into the wall.

"M-Miru?" Noah instantly questioned, looking behind her. And indeed, standing behind Saya was none-other than Miru. The youngest resident of the town. And Rumi's younger sister.

The girl just limply shrugged like it was nothing, before looking at Noah with dazed eyes. "Did I do good?" she said quietly.

"Of course!" Noah replied, grateful for the help that she received. But the fight wasn't over, they still had to deal with the monster.

"Can I go now…?" Miru questioned, and Noah nodded. "Yeah, you can go."

With that, Miru just yawned and turned around to leave the tunnel. Noah wasn't going to say 'no' to that question, since she knew what would happen. The figures of Rita and Ashuri passing Miru caused Noah to tilted her head.

Ah, so that's it.

Noah sighed, before she leaped backwards and landed next to Saya. Once Rita and Ashuri were standing next to them, Noah turned towards Rita. Before Noah could speak however, Rita started talking.

"I know you are thinking that I am Corrupt. I'm not- I was intending on capturing Pandora since she was displaying signs of being one. I believe that she is also the reason this thing is down here." Rita said. Noah just smiled.

"I know you aren't a Corrupt. And I guessed that Pandora was responsible for this, since you came back."

"I get the whole 'who's at fault?' discussion, but we really should be focusing on that creature right there." Ashuri said, stepping to stand in between the Mantis and Noah, Saya and Rita.

"Right!" they all three replied, and Ashuri just smiled.

"A Praying Mantis. I knew that they lived _around_ here, but I didn't know about them living _down_ here." Ashuri explained, closing her eyes.

"Razor sharp arms. Physically strong…yep, that's the real deal." She concluded, before laughing slightly. "Like this is a match for my magic!" she raised her hand into the air, causing a magical circle to appear above her head.

"Ashuri, I understand you think you can take this on." Noah said, placing a hand on Ashuri's shoulder. "But I couldn't get close enough to hit it before it could knock me away."

She blinked for a moment, before lowering her head. "Well…that idea is out of the park then." With a flick of her wrist, the magic circle disappeared.

"What are we going to do about it though? Our main firepower decided they wanted to take a nap." Rita said, sighing at the same time. She was of course referring to Miru.

Noah put a hand to her chin. "If Saya can slow it down, then could you two gain its attention for me? I'll jump in and destroy it once and for all once it's guard is down."

During their strategy meeting, or whatever it was, the Mantis have finally recovered from the attack that Miru had dealt. It was powerful enough that the creature was slightly stumbling.

Which begged the question on how tough Pandora really was.

"It sounds like a plan." Ashuri said, backing up next to Rita. "In the meantime, me and Rita will begin charging up whatever we can to throw at it once you are ready Noah."

Rita nodded, raising her hand into the air and placing her other hand on her shoulder. "It'll take a bit, but it'll be enough to really knock that thing back."

Saya closed her eyes, before nodding. "I got it."

Noah looked over the three, before smiling. _"These three, they are ready to begin learning more magic. Once we make it out of here, I'll start their training."_ She thought, before sidestepping into position. "Begin!"

As if on cue, the Mantis quickly sped towards them. Saya however, wasn't having any of that. "Cease!" she called out, holding her hand. Small driblets of wind magic started to circle around the Mantis. Of course, those small specks of wind were only noticeable by Noah and Saya.

The Mantis started to slow down, but only barely. It swung one of its massive blades at Noah, who blocked it by multiple laces of different kinds of magic, before knocking its blade arm up and moving in to throw a beam of fire magic towards its core. However, it responded by swinging around with its other blade arm. Noah simply chuckled, raising her free hand to block its attack.

"Noah, we're ready once you are!" Ashuri called, both her and Rita having created small condensed circles of magic. One was entirely made out of ice, while the other was a mixture of different types. But they were glowing with magical power.

Noah chuckled again, before smiling at the Mantis. "You gave me a fight, thanks. But now, it's over!" she that last bit, before roughly shoving the Mantis's blade away. That marked the cue, and both Ashuri and Rita launching their magic towards the Mantis.

Both spells hit, knocking the Mantis off of its feet and causing it to be disorientated. Noah seized that chance, and lifted her hand into the air. Magic began to coat her arm, before making a sharp pointed weapon-like magic triangle shape on her arm.

"Good bye!" she said, leaping into the air and thrusting down upon the Mantis's head. It pierced right through, instantly killing it.

Noah waited for a moment, before releasing her spell on her arm and then she jumped back towards Saya, Ashuri and Rita.

"We did it!" Rita said, giggling softly. "I thought we were going to die there…" was how Saya saw the current situation. "Couldn't have done it without my help." Was Ashuri's way of 'shrugging off' what had just happened, while Noah just remained quiet.

Sure, they had defeated a really tough foe. But for what? One of their best had turned. They became a 'Corrupt'.

This victory today would remain on Noah's mind forever. It will remain as the day that she lost a friend.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Shoreline: 5:37 PM]**

"…Alright, explain. How exactly do I have this ability?" Rumi asked Miya. During their 'chat' with Noah, Miya had changed positions into one that was ready to hop across the water at a moment's notice.

"Basically, you were born with it!" She replied cheerfully, despite the situation that Noah and the others were in right now.

"Born with it? B-But how can that be possible? I've never noticed anything even _close_ to this before! How could I not have known about it?" at this point she wasn't having any of it. She wanted to get down to the bottom of this.

"I see…Noah knew this would happen." Was Miya's reply, before she hopped next to Rumi. "It can be such a powerful ability. There are also other effects to this ability; such as mind reading." She said, holding up one finger.

"The basis of mind reading is simple- "Rumi cut Miya off too soon by waving her hands in a wide arc. "W-wait, 'mind reading'? First telepathy and now _mind reading?!_ " By this point, Rumi was starting to doubt the words of her newly made friend.

"You don't have to doubt my words, Rumi." Miya replied with a smile. Shocked, Rumi stared at Miya in silence.

"H-How…?"

"Like I said. 'Mind Reading'. Us bunnies are born already with the power to use telepathy and mind reading. We can also use high class magic naturally and our physical structure is better built than most of the residents on the island. Of course, that doesn't show on our skin- "Miya said, holding up her arm to show that she was pretty much skin and bones with no muscle at all.

"Noah says it's kind of like a magical enhancement placed on our bodies. Although not visible, we have the strength to overpower four normal humans by ourselves in a test of brute strength." Miya finished, putting her arm down.

"See what I mean? I'm not lying about your power. It's real." Was the last thing she said, before she hugged Rumi tightly.

"It's…real…" Rumi choked out, closing her eyes. "So I'm not useless…"

"You were never useless in the first place. You simply had no knowledge of this power." Miya continued to hug Rumi. They stayed like that for another five minutes before she finally broke away.

"I hope that they succeeded in defeating that thing." Miya said worriedly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Knowing Ashuri and my sister, it probably ended the moment they got there." Rumi said, sighing. "Oh yeah, doesn't your sister gain power based on how negative her emotions are?"

Rumi just nodded her head silently, before looking back towards the water. "So, how can I use mind reading?"

Miya perked up slightly, hopping in front of Rumi to block her view of the water. "Mind reading is a really dangerous ability. It breaks down the privacy barriers people set around themselves. In a sense, using it is looked down upon for how invading it is." Miya explained, tilting her head.

"But if you really want to learn how, I'm sure Noah will allow me to teach you. As for now however, I cannot do so without permission due to how invading this ability is."

Rumi nodded. The reasoning was enough, she guessed.

"There is another effect of the ability you have- "Miya started to explain something else, before a rustle through the bushes quite a way away from them gained the attention of Miya. She stopped her sentence, and kept looking in the direction of the noise.

"So who's hiding out there?" Miya said, taking a stand in front of Rumi to protect her from whatever it was that was making the noise. Rumi however, was absolutely confused. She didn't question Miya's actions though, since she knew how sensitive animal ears were to noises and other things.

After another rustle, bunny ears poked up above the bush. And soon enough, the body of a bunny girl appeared. She wore a light blue dress; frills were plastered in unique designs all over the dress. She had purple hair, and her ears were shorter than Miya's.

Rumi blinked at her appearance, before taking a deep breath. Just what had happened to her luck? Did it sky rocket? She's seen not one, but _two_ bunny girls on the same day. And she's probably the only resident that has managed to see even _one_ , let alone have a lengthy conversation with one.

"M-Miya…" the girl's voice was quiet, and somewhat high pitched. She was probably one the overly shy ones.

"What's up, Lili?" Miya said, relaxing her guard once she realized that it was one of her kind.

The overly shy bunny girl, or 'Lili', walked up slowly towards Miya and Rumi. She kept shooting nervous glances at Rumi, then quickly looking back towards Miya.

"I-I heard that you were…p-planning on making contact with a h-h-human." She said, her words all over the place as she stuttered. Rumi could barely hear her, even as she began to get closer. Miya on the other hand, knew exactly what she was saying due to her good hearing.

Miya just nodded excitedly, hopping a bit before raising both of her hands into the air. "Of course! And here she is- "Miya dramatically pointed towards Rumi. "The human whom I've made contact with!"

Rumi was slightly embarrassed by the attention, and she was blushing madly. "H-Hi." She nervously choked out, not wanting to frighten the poor shy bunny girl.

"I-is that the girl that Noah keeps talking about?" the girl perked up slightly, her voice now at the level and distance that Rumi could hear. So even this girl knew who she was.

Rumi was in for a lot of trouble, wasn't she?

Miya nodded. "Yeah! And she fits the books too! No need to be so shy around her, she won't hurt you!"

Once Miya said that, Lili moved until she was about four feet away from the two. She looked between Miya, and Rumi.

"I-It's almost time for the n-night sessions." She said, slightly hugging herself due to how shy and nervous she was at the moment. "Oh, it's about that time huh…" Miya said, putting a hand to her chin. After a moment, she turned to face Rumi.

"I really need to get going then. It was fun- I'll let Noah know how you are doing." Miya said, walking forward and then standing next to Lili.

Rumi had stayed mostly silent until this moment, before she frowned and looked down. "Oh…you're leaving?"

Miya nodded, and then smiled. "Yep! Don't worry, if you ask Noah I'm sure she'd let you join in on one of our sessions!" she hopped, waving at Rumi.

"Alright Lili, let's get going!" Miya said, looking down at Lili. The height difference was noticeable between the two. Lili was about 146 cm, while Miya was standing at about 169 cm. They were still pretty short though.

Rumi waved. "Please visit me on this lonely beachside!" she said as Miya and Lili waved goodbye. Miya just flashed a thumbs up, before the two disappeared into the forest line.

Rumi stood still for a moment, before closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. That was probably the last time she'd ever see those two, despite what Miya had said. She simply didn't think it'd be possible. Surely Noah would be displeased with this?

"No, she wouldn't. I'm sure I'll see those two again." Rumi said, then turned to face the ocean.

"Only one more hour left, and then I'll ask Noah."

 **[Rabi Rabi Beach – Outside the Pyramid: 6:02 PM]**

"So, now that we've managed to escape that pyramid- "Ashuri started, holding a hand to the hem of her hat and pulling it down slightly.

"Let's talk about the situation with the newest 'Corrupt', Pandora." Rita finished for Ashuri. Silence filled the circle of four, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of residents working in the distance.

Noah stayed silent, despite the fact that she had the majority of the say in this conversation. What could she say? She was, in a sense, making the decision of 'damning' her best friend to exiled lands. Such as the Icy Tundra, or the Golden Riverbank. Though they were exiled lands, residents had to travel through those lands in order to obtain materials as well as go from one side of the island to the other.

But they were more dangerous since Noah didn't have any of her bunny friends protecting those sides. Well, not a whole lot anyway.

"This is a huge loss for Rabi Rabi Island…" Saya spoke up, killing the silence with a statement that hit Noah hard.

"Indeed. We lost our best when it came to finding out magical sources. Despite the fact that she wasn't really great at using magic." Ashuri responded after. Rita remained silent, as did Noah. The reason that Rita remained silent was because she really had nothing to say about Pandora, considering she knew this might happen at some point.

Noah? She was silent because she didn't want to make a decision about her best friend. She was secretly hoping that both Rita _and_ Pandora were escaping to find help, she had only labelled the two as 'Corrupt' to keep Saya focused. When she saw that Rita came back, with Ashuri behind her, she knew who was the _real_ 'Corrupt'.

If she was to be honest, she always suspected Rita to be the one that was corrupted by lies. Which is why in the moment Noah legitimately had nothing to say. She had been planning on exposing Rita, not finding out that Pandora was actually the 'Corrupt'.

"This silence is killing me. Noah, what's your verdict? This is _your_ decision after all." Ashuri broke the silence that began to creep back into the group. Noah closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. This was the first time that they had ever seen her so…lost. Without hope.

"Noah, if you want me to call the shots- "Rita started to say, but Noah cut her off by slamming her fist into the sand and glaring at Rita. "Let me think, dammit!"

That caused the other three in the group to blink, slightly bewildered at what they had just witnessed. Noah wasn't normally one to break into anger like that, unless it was something that really hit her core.

"Noah, it's obvious that you can't think properly." Rita challenged their leader, standing up from her sitting position and looking down at Noah. "Should you remain like this; it might be time to call someone else to take charge."

Noah gritted her teeth. Clutching her hands tightly, she stared up at Rita. "And who do you suppose would be a good replacement, Rita? I'll be blunt; none of you have the power to step up to take the role. Not yet."

"Look at you- "Rita started talking after, ignoring the question. "You are basically snarling at us for wanting you to make a decision about Pandora- "

"I said SHUT UP!" Noah stood up, her aura of magic surrounding her. The pressure of her magical power was so great that it caused Rita to be pushed backwards and onto her back.

"Listen, if you had to make a choice about someone you cherished; someone you loved. Could you?! Could you make a split second decision just like _**THAT!?**_ Not without thinking about the person in question? Huh?! Could you?!"

Rita remained silent. Saya looked like she was about to say something, before Ashuri held up a hand to stop her.

"No, I couldn't." Ashuri replied in Rita's stead, and closed her eyes.

Noah clutched her hands even tighter, before she fell onto the ground. She looked at Saya, then Ashuri, then she looked at Rita.

"It's not whether my judgement is clouded, or that I'm unable to lead because of my emotions. It's because I don't want to decide my friend's life just like that without thinking about her feelings. Despite being a 'Corrupt', Pandora still remains a very good friend of mine." Noah said, and Rita looked down.

"I misunderstood you…" Rita said, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to make the decision that affects someone's fate. They can get a title, but they have to own up to that title in order for me to make the solid decision on their fate. Pandora will be labelled as a 'Corrupt', however if she appears to any of us she is still an ally unless she proves otherwise." Noah concluded, looking at the sun that was started to disappear over the mountains.

"It's time to start my sessions with the other bunny girls." Noah said, standing up straight and looking at the three. "Keep the information of Pandora becoming a 'Corrupt' to yourselves. No one else is to know about this. I'll talk to Miru at some point to tell her the same."

"Right. In the meantime, Saya, Rita and I will pack up our equipment and head back to Rabi Rabi Park." Ashuri said, gaining a nod from both Saya and Rita.

"Okay, I'm going now. I'm actually late for this…" Noah said, rubbing her head. "I'm taking the water path. If you want me to give any info to someone on that side quickly, now is the time to do so." Once Noah received different assortments of them saying 'nope', she turned around and started to run in the direction of the water.

Basically, she was going to hop across the water. Despite it being faster, she uses up a ton of magic in order to cross. By the time she crosses, it should be about the time that Rumi would be relieved of her duty to watch the ocean.

The three watched as Noah quickly left, and they all let out a breath that they were holding in.

"She's powerful. Even her presence was enough to make the air cooler than normal." Saya said, rubbing her arms.

"This is a desert, and it's starting to get dark out. Naturally it's going to get colder." Ashuri replied, taking her hat off of her head and rubbing her hair.

"I much prefer the colder areas myself. Now come on, let's get this stuff put away." Rita said, and the other two nodded.

From that moment onward, little did those three know, that they'd be doing a lot more dangerous tasks to keep the peace on Rabi Rabi Island. Such as monster extermination, mana fuse creation, Mana Crystal protection and - _**Apprehending those who are 'Corrupted'.**_

Those various tasks, were reserved _only_ for Noah's personal army of bunny girls. Rita, Ashuri, Saya and Rumi, would all be involved in a war that only those of Noah's linage would be involved in.

And despite the current peace of Rabi Rabi Island, that war was going to be hell. Hell in Heaven.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Shoreline: 6:58 PM]**

"So close…" Rumi said, staring at the sun. Noah had taught her how to tell what time it was during the day by looking at the sun. Basically, the sun's placement was how they figured out the time. Even on days that felt really long, the time was always considered the same as it was the previous day.

Rumi had been pacing the edge of the water for a long time now. Not that long ago, the waves had died down and there seemed to be no chance of any monsters jumping out of the water.

That's when she spotted something _skipping_ across the water. She knew instantly who it was though. She started to hop in the air like Miya was not too long ago, and she was waving her hands.

"Noah!" she called out. She kept her eyes on Noah's bouncing figure, and she even noticed a small movement. Had her eyes gotten better after so many hours of watching every single detail on the water? Was this not only to keep the monsters below the ocean, but to train her five senses?

It was possible.

It was about five minutes later, before Noah had finally managed to reach the shore. Out of breath due to how much magic she used, she bent over slightly to recover her breathing.

Rumi just stared at Noah. No matter how many times she had seen Noah, she still felt insignificant to be in her presence. She looked away, almost like a servant couldn't stand straight in the presence of their master.

It didn't help that Rumi slightly liked Noah. In _that_ way.

Once Noah had recovered, which took a ridiculously low amount of time, she walked over to Rumi and playfully placed her hand onto Rumi's shoulder. "Hey there cutie, how was the watch?" she asked, acting like they were equals.

Rumi couldn't keep herself from blushing at being called 'cutie'. She blinked for a few seconds, looking around nervously and with anxiety. "I-It went well! N-Nothing dangerous appeared!" she said, worming herself away from Noah's grip in order to look away.

Noah frowned. "Why do you look away? You have nothing to be ashamed about, so why?"

Rumi puffed out her cheeks, and slowly looked back in Noah's direction. "I-I'm just- I wasn't entirely expecting that." She said, the blush fully visible to Noah.

Noah grinned, noticing what was going on. She slid closer to Rumi, so close that the two were touching. "Oh? Does being called 'cute' make you blush?" she said in a teasing tone, causing Rumi to blush even more.

"Hah! You're so fun to tease, Rumi." Noah said, rubbing Rumi's face with the back of her hand. She enjoyed making Rumi blush and feel uncomfortable. It was just _too_ adorable to pass up.

She backed up in order to give Rumi room to recover. "I guess now that we got our own little 'session' out of the way- "she said 'session' with a very quiet and seductive voice, before continuing. "I got to get going. The other bunnies are waiting."

Noah said, and she started to walk in the direction of the forest. Rumi blinked, before turning towards Noah. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She couldn't find the courage needed to ask Noah. Apparently, everything that had taken place today caused Noah to forget about their little 'date' that evening.

Noah was around fifteen feet away from Rumi now, and she still struggled to speak up. _"Just ask her already! Miya trusted you with this!"_ she thought, and she closed her eyes. After three seconds of internal debate, she decided to speak up.

"Noah."

No answer.

"Hey, Noah!"

After not hearing anything for ten seconds, Rumi opened her eyes to see that Noah had disappeared into the woods. She couldn't spot her anymore. Inwardly angry with herself, she kicked some of the sand at her feet.

"I failed. And this isn't the first time I failed to ask Noah something that was on my mind." Rumi said, sighing deeply.

"Maybe I should give up with trying to ask her about learning magic, or about attending one of those 'sessions' she has with the other bunnies…" Rumi said quietly, puffing her cheeks out. "Why am I such a failure?"

There was silence in the air for about a minute, before Rumi sighed again. "Just standing here won't change anything. I guess I'll head back to my house…" she said, and she started to walk into the forest.

She couldn't follow Noah, since she had already disappeared into the forest. And finding where the sessions took place was impossible. One could tell when they get close, since Noah puts up a barrier that makes anyone who is close enough lose their sense of direction, which causes one to wander in the complete opposite direction.

But nobody had actually managed to _find_ the location. And if one actually did, Rumi was sure they'd erase the person's memory of the event. Since it was a sacred session that took place.

Just as Rumi was about to reach the forest line, she heard a noise a little way to her left. Strange- normally she couldn't hear that well. But she was hearing something that was quite the distance away from her.

Out of the bushes next to the forest line, a pair of bunny ears popped out. Rumi tilted her head, looking in the direction of the bunny ears. After a moment, the figure of a bunny girl stepped out. Rumi recognized the bunny instantly as the bunny she met not that long ago. It was the younger girl named Lili.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the young bunny girl hopped her way over to Rumi. "Hi." The girl said quietly, looking away nervously.

Rumi blinked, before gulping a bit. "H-Hey. What brings you here?" she asked, and Lili just looked back towards the forest.

"You've been…summoned." The girl said slowly, before hopping into the forest. Rumi reached out to catch her, but failed. "Hey, wait!" she said, running after Lili.

Keeping her eyes locked on Lili's hopping figure, she dodged a couple branches and trees. While Lili remained jumping from branch to branch, Rumi was stuck having to run across the ground. Surprisingly enough, Rumi was managing to keep up.

In mid-air, Lili turned her head to make sure Rumi was still following. She looked back forward in order to catch onto a branch with expert reaction speed, and she swung herself forward to the next branch.

After running for a few more minutes, Rumi had to stop to catch her breath. In turn, Lili had stopped on the branch above Rumi, lowering herself slightly in order to fully analyse Rumi.

"Are you tired? Hurry; we're almost there."

"Almost, where?" Rumi said in between breaths.

"Almost to the Bunny Tree." Lili replied. Her answer caused Rumi's eyes to widened slightly. The Bunny Tree. It seemed to have an unnatural glow to it. Though one could see it in the distance, one could never actually manage to get to it. You could walk for hours, but without a bunny guide you can walk for hours but never actually get to the tree. It was like the forest was repelling you.

Noah's house was actually the closest to the tree, but it was still quite a ways off into the distance. You could almost see the Northern Tundra in the distance

Realizing what was going on, Rumi found herself having a large amount of stamina. Noticing this, Lili nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, come on; we're almost there." As soon as she said that, she hopped to another tree branch. With newfound stamina and willpower to keep on, Rumi started running after her.

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- The Bunny Tree: 7:13 PM]**

"Keep going, we're almost there." Lili said, stopping on a branch and dropping to the ground to run in step with Rumi.

After the first stop, she hasn't stopped running since. There were more important things to get done; such as reaching the almighty Bunny Tree. Her newfound willpower kept her going. Despite running low on air.

Lili stopped, causing Rumi to stop as well. In front of her, was a wide open area in the forest, and at the center of the open area stood the great Bunny Tree. Rumi breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Was she seriously the first normal resident to ever be summoned here!?

Lili pointed upwards. "We need to climb the tree." She said, walking out into the open. Rumi followed her, looking up. She noticed that there wasn't a single branch to grab for almost thirty feet up. It makes no sense that nobody has managed to reach the tree yet, considering the fact that no normal method could get you to the top.

"The only way up, is with a bunny." Lili said slowly as she continued to look up. "That is the reason why nobody can climb the tree, since nobody has ever seen a bunny girl besides Noah."

Suddenly, a questioned appeared at the top of Rumi's mind, and she asked. "How many of you are there?"

Lili tilted her head, and scratched her chin in thought. "There are about...seven hundred of us, possibly more."

Rumi stared at Lili, flabbergasted at what she had just heard. Seven hundred of them!? With the possibility of there being _more_?

Lili lowered herself, and pointed at her back. "Climb on." She said slowly. Once Rumi realized what she meant, she walked over and got onto Lili's back. Effortlessly, Lili lifted herself up. "Whoa, you're strong." Rumi said.

"It's because of, Noah's gifts." Lili said, and she looked up towards the lowest branch on the tree. "Hold on tight." She commanded, and Rumi complied. She held on closer and tighter. She could smell the fragrance of vanilla perfume off of Lili. Noah sure loved to keep her bunny girls healthy and smelling nice.

"Off we go." Lili said, and bending down slightly she leaped from the ground. Rumi almost got sick from how fast they were going up. Lili grabbed onto the branch, and lifted both of them onto it. Locating the next branch, Lili then jumped from the branch and onto the next one. Rumi was slightly dazed, almost feeling like she was about to fall off.

"Don't fall off." Lili said, snapping Rumi out of her dazed state. She held onto Lili tighter to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

After reaching the area of the tree that was heavier in branches, Lili stopped jumping. "Okay, you can go from here." She said, allowing Rumi to get off of her back. Rumi did so, staring up towards the tip of the tree.

"So I just keep going up?" she asked, and Lili nodded. "Yes. The branches are close enough together for you to easily cross from branch to branch. I have to go though; I have other things to do down at the park."

Rumi blinked, before nodding slightly. "Okay…? What do you need to do?"

"Acquire the other guests." She said, leaping off of the branch that they were on, and landing on a branch even further down. She did that until she reached the bottom of the tree. Once she hit the ground, she broke into a sprint back into the forest.

'other guests'? Rumi had no idea that there were others that were summoned. Well, now that she had gotten this far, she might as well go the rest of the way.

"Let's go." She said, determined to be the first resident to reach the top of the Bunny Tree. She positioned herself just right, and she jumped. Surprisingly enough, she jumped higher than she thought she could, and landed on a branch a bit above the one she was aiming for.

"Is it because of the presence of magic in the air?" Rumi questioned. It could be magic, or that she has gotten much stronger than she was in the past. With even more determination and courage, she aimed for a branch slightly higher than the just she had just made. She bent her knees, and sprung forward.

She was in the air, and the next thing she knew her feet and landed on the branch that she was aiming for. She smiled, hopping up and down a bit. "This is fun! I never knew how much fun being strong could be." She said, smiling and dancing on the branch.

"Oops, I got to keep going." She said, aiming for the branch almost directly above her. Positioning herself just right, she jumped straight up, over shotting the branch. She fell slightly, and she landed on the branch perfectly.

"Heh, this is great!" she said.

After jumping for a little bit longer, she reached a set of doors. They were small, but big enough for her to fit in. A pair of bunny ears were the emblem on both the doors. The words 'Rabi Rabi' were underneath the bunny ears.

She stood in front of the door. Like that, the determination and courage she had felt slowly vanished, and were replaced by anxiety and nervousness. Now that she was really here, in the Bunny Tree, right in front of where a lot of important stuff was said to take place, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the doors.

So close, yet so far.

Suddenly however, one of the doors opened. On the other side of the door, was a bunny girl that Rumi hadn't seen yet.

She looked to be older than Miya and Saya, and she was also the same height as Rumi was. She tilted her head slightly, before nodding. "Ah, you must be Rumi. Noah has spoken a lot about you." The bunny girl said, and bowed.

"Y-Yeah! That's me, Rumi of Rabi Rabi Island." Was her reply. It was such a sad reply, due to her stuttering at the beginning.

"Why do you stutter? Did you not feel courage and determination on your way up here? Stand on your own feet. You are nearly there." The girl said, and did something that confused Rumi to no end.

She had shut the door. Almost like she was saying 'it is your duty to open this door.' Gathering more courage, Rumi took the steps forward that she needed in order to reach the door. Her hand hovered over the surface of the door, prepared to knock. But then she thought it might be better to open the door herself.

She nodded to herself, and pushed the door open-

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Inside the Bunny Tree: 7:32]**

One word could describe the sight that Rumi had seen. However, she described it using _many_ words.

Unexpected. Shameful. Embarrassing. Crazy. Completely mindboggling. Rumi had been rendered _completely_ speechless at what she is seeing.

"You have sore shoulders, and your lower abdomen is suffering a bit of pain from extreme magic use. You need to be easier on yourself." Noah was the first bunny girl that Rumi spotted upon coming inside the tree. The next bunny girl she saw, was laid on the ground completely naked with Noah sitting slightly above her.

Noah moved her hands to the bunny girl's sides, rubbing them up and down. "Your skin however is suffering nothing bad. It's just extreme cases of magic usage. Be more careful from now on, okay?" Noah said, and the bunny girl underneath her nodded. The girl lifted herself up gently, and gave Noah a hug.

"Thank you, Noah." She said, looking in Rumi's direction. Finally noticing the new human, the girl blushed like crazy, picking up her clothes and covering her revealing body parts.

That's when Noah finally noticed Rumi, she looked in her direction and waved. "Hey Rumi! You made it." She said, getting up. Once Noah stood up completely, the bunny girl she was touching rather lovingly slowly walked away and through a door a small distance away.

Rumi's mouth was agape, and she pointed in the direction of where the bunny girl went. "Y-You," Rumi had no words for to speak at what she saw. Rumi just tilted her head. "What? I'm performing one of my various tasks. And that is tending to the bunny girls. In ways quite like that one you saw." She said, like she was completely not getting the point that Rumi was trying to make.

"You were; you were…'touching' her rather…uh…suggestively." Rumi finally got out, and Rumi nodded. "Yes, I was. What about it?"

There was silence in the air for a moment, before Rumi covered her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had that type of relationship with them! I'll go now!" Rumi said, turning around quickly and preparing to leave out the door that she had literally just arrived in less than a minute ago.

However, she was stopped by Noah grabbing her hand gently. "Ah, that's what it is. Sorry, I didn't think you'd get here so fast. Don't worry, she was the last one who was saying she felt some issues in her body." Noah said.

Though she didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Rumi glanced at Noah's hand, before letting out a yelp. "Y-You used that hand to t-touch that girl."

"Oh quit being so embarrassed. It's natural treatment here in this tree- just go with the flow." Noah said, pursing her lips. "If you don't, I'll just make you undergo the same treatment that Lexi just went through."

Rumi's eyes widened, before she started shaking her head like mad. "Nonononono! Please no!" she denied the thought, blushing like crazy.

"Then come inside, and let's get the meeting going." Noah said, smiling and letting go of Rumi. She took a step back, and held out her hand. "You ready?"

After a bit of thought, Rumi slowly took Rumi's hand. "Y-Yeah."

"Now let's go undress!"

"Wait no!"

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Parliament Room inside the Bunny Tree: 8:00 PM]**

A very embarrassed Rumi fidgeted with her fingers as she stood next to Noah and a few other bunny girls in the center of the room. Parliament was where they debated and discussed on important matters involving the people of Rabi Rabi Island.

Though Noah had taken her somewhere completely different to 'check-up' on her and her mana flow to see if it was okay. Some other things happened that caused Rumi to shake her head furiously in embarrassment. And that 'check-up' lasted almost thirty minutes.

Now it was time for the parliament, where they'd talk about important things that would probably blow over Rumi's head. Though that wasn't the only thing that confused her-

The presence of Rita, Ashuri, and Saya being in the room confused her greater than what the important matters were. In fact, had those three not have appeared in the tree at the time that they did, Noah would have probably done way more 'things' to her. Rumi was sure of it.

Noah however, was absolutely excited and happy at the moment, like she got something she's always wanted.

When Noah mentioned certain 'things' to her in Noah's private room, after their own 'session' they proceeded to get into clothes more suitable for the parliament. Mainly because certain…'stuff' happened to the clothes they were wearing beforehand.

Rumi started to blush even more at the thought of what happened, before a bunny girl in front coughed to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that the parliament has assembled, and the sessions have passed, what is it that you wanted to tell us Noah?" the girl said, looking between Noah, and the four humans. At that, Noah stood up from her chair, and gestured towards the four on either side of her with both of her arms.

"These four have met the requirements that I have created in order to continue with learning more magic."

At that, lots of murmurs and silent discussions between the other bunny girls started to take place. Eventually, the whole room was just full of discussions happening here and there. The 'requirements' that Noah mentioned, where probably very high in order for this type of reaction to take place.

"What proof do you have?" the girl who called the room to attention asked, looking directly at Noah. Noah however, just smirked. "Three of them took down a class S beast inside of the Ancient Pyramid today."

That caused the murmurs and discussions to grow in number, and soon enough there wasn't a single person not talking except the main members of the parliament, and the four humans who were summoned there.

"A class S you say? So it was on par with your level of magic…That is indeed quite the feat. And I do believe it warrants them the ability to train in much higher level of magic. Though those three- "the bunny girl looked at Saya, Rita, and Ashuri. "Have managed to overcome this trial, what about the forth?" she then locked her gaze with Rumi's.

"She's the girl I kept telling you all about." Noah said simply, waving off what the other bunny girl was saying. Since Noah was basically the leader, she could tell them what was going to happen and they couldn't do a thing about it. But she preferred discussions that have agreements rather than abuse of power.

Some discussions stopped, while some continued on. They were all so mixed that Rumi, Saya, Rita and Ashuri had no clue what they were saying. But they kept quiet, since they didn't want to make a mess of things.

"Ah! Rumi of Rabi Rabi Island. You have appeared at last." The bunny girl who was discussing the matter with Noah directly bowed slightly, before looking up at Rumi and nodding. "So?"

The moment the bunny girl said 'so?', the whole entire room fell silent and all eyes were locked onto Rumi. She blinked for a moment, her face heating up due to the large amount of attention she just got in that instant. Shuffling around on her feet, she looked nervously to the left and right sides of her.

"So…?" she finally spoke up, way too nervous to speak anything else.

" _So_? What have you to display to us to make it believable that you are indeed as powerful and strong and determined and courageous and trustworthy and truth speaking as Noah as indeed described you as?"

Rumi tilted her head. Powerful? Strong? Determined? Courageous? Trustworthy? Truth Speaking? Did Noah really throw all of that towards her name? Rumi wasn't powerful. She wasn't strong. Her determination was lacking, her courage was diminishing, she didn't know if she was trustworthy, and she wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth half the time she even let out a noise.

With one look, the other bunny girl got what she wanted.

"I see that you do not believe in yourself." She said simply, waving a hand. "Noah, were you talking boastfully in her name out of emotional attachment, or do you indeed speak the truth?" the bunny girl turned her attention to Noah, having just about forgotten about Rumi's presence entirely.

Noah stared right into the eyes of the other parliament member. "I am indeed speaking the truth. Her mana flow and physical abilities have already begun to take form. She can already use Telepathy, and in turn with her learning of that ability I'm sure that she has noticed her physical capabilities are indeed much greater than they were compared to yesterday." Noah stated the facts, then looked at Rumi. "Is this not true, Rumi?" she said, then smiled.

Rumi knew it. Noah was indeed telling the truth. Earlier when she was climbing the tree, and further back when she was running. And even much further back, she had noticed and spotted Noah on the water a large amount of distance away from herself.

Yes, her five senses have indeed increased in power, as well as her physical abilities. Such as eyesight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste.

Rumi didn't notice that the bunny girl had been staring at her all this time, and nodded once she found the answer. "Ah, yes indeed. I do feel her mana flow is greater than that of the other three. As well as physical capabilities."

After a moment of silence, the bunny girl on the other end of the table slapped her hands down hard onto the table and stood up. "With this, the decision I believe is clear. Noah, by your word and power- "the girl stopped, looking towards Noah.

"I hereby state with one hundred percent honesty that these four, Rumi, Saya, Rita, and Ashuri will receive greater magical training sessions, and will stay in the tree during their time of training. They will also be required to assist in any monster extermination tasks we have, and far beyond those tasks as well. You have gained official membership into the great Bunny Tree. We welcome you with open arms!" Noah said, jumping into the direct center of the tables and looking towards the four.

Cheers erupted throughout the entire room. All the bunny girls placed their hand on their chests and said- "We welcome you with open arms!"

Once that was said, Noah bowed slightly, then raised herself and looked at the four. "You four will be remembered as the first ones to ever receive such an honour. We are grateful for your coming here today." She said, and bowed again, causing all the other bunny girls to bow towards the four as well.

Overwhelmed by all of this, the four didn't say anything except bow in return.

Once just about all of the parliament members had left the room to head to bed, since it was so late, Noah approached the four and smiled.

"I was planning on this the moment you three took on that beast." She said towards Saya, Rita and Ashuri.

"We get how we fit into that description, Noah." Ashuri started, placing a hand on her hip and looking directly at Noah.

"But why is Rumi here?" Rita finished, tilting her head in confusion. "She didn't assist us in taking that thing down. And what do you mean by 'mana flow'?"

Saya remained silent, since she had nothing to say. But much to the surprise of Rita and Ashuri, Rumi answered the question about Mana Flow.

"Mana Flow is something that is connected to your DNA strands that allows you the ability to use magic. The greater the Mana Flow, the greater magic spells you can perform and learn." Rumi said, which Noah nodded at.

Slightly baffled that Rumi knew something she didn't, Rita looked away slightly. Ashuri on the other hand, tilted her head. "How do you know that?"

The question caused Rumi to blush. "I- uh, MH, learned that from Noah when I got here." She said, quickly looking away with embarrassment.

Noah just smiled, like nothing was wrong. "Rumi is correct- Mana Flow is a special strand of DNA that allows the use of magic. But there is more to it than that. Opening and Closing a Mana Flow strand can have negative effects on your magic. A perfect example of this is- "Noah started to say, but Saya actually caught on quicker than the other three.

"Miru." She said simply, and Noah nodded.

"Miru is the perfect example of 'Negative Magic' which is caused by shutting off the Mana Flow by directly tinkering with your own DNA. The reason it is so powerful is because it is opened by how negative her emotions are. If she hates the world, she could have enough power to destroy it. Does that make sense?"

The four nodded, and Noah looked up. "Rumi has what is called a 'Rare S Mana Flow', which technically only bunny girls are supposed to have. That means she has the same physical capabilities as a bunny girl, as well as the ability to wield the same level magic, if not greater than, as bunny girls."

Silence took over the group when she said that, and then Ashuri spoke up. "What type of Mana Flow classes do us three have?"

"Ashuri, you have an A Mana Flow. While you don't have the physical abilities as a bunny girl, you can wield really powerful magic. You just have to learn it." Noah said, then looked at Rita. "Rita, you have a 'Rare II Mana Flow'. It's a unique mana flow that nobody else has. Your ability to control ice magic is greater than anyone else on the island." And finally, she turned to Saya.

"You have a 'Rare B Mana Flow'. While not as powerful as Rita and Ashuri, you can control high level wind magic, which a price of course. Though we won't go into further detail on that." Noah said, causing Saya to tilt her head in confusion.

"The bunny girl that was discussing all of this with us during the meeting has a 'Rare SS Mana Flow', meaning she has the highest physical capabilities of all the other bunny girls. However, her magical power is fairly low for some reason." Noah said, and looked towards Rumi.

"The mana flow you have actually beats that girl's mana flow. While most of every bunny girl has an S Mana Flow, yours is a 'Rare' type. Your magic is a bit better than other bunny girls, and your physical capabilities are almost on par with Jasmine, the parliament member I mentioned." Noah said, holding up a finger.

"Now I know you must have more questions, but seeing how it's getting really late, you four should head for bed. "Noah said, and clapped once. Almost instantly, another bunny girl landed on the ground next to Noah.

"What is it, madam?" the girl said, looking up at Noah.

"Please show Saya, Rita and Ashuri to their rooms." She said, and the bunny girl nodded. "As you wish. You three; follow me." The girl said, wasting no time in walking past the four and gesturing for Saya, Rita and Ashuri to follow her.

Seeing how they didn't have a choice, they waved and said 'good night' at the same time, then they followed the bunny girl out of the room.

Rumi stayed quiet for a moment, looking at Noah. "So where am I staying?" she asked. Noah just grinned, and slid in next to Rumi. She linked her arm with Rumi's and giggled. "With me, silly. We still need to continue _our session._ " She said, and gently pulled Rumi with her.

"O-Oh, okay. Wait, what session?!" she started to protest, but Noah placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shh, you know what I mean. We were just getting started before!" she giggled, and continued to pull Rumi about the tree, heading for Noah's 'Private Room' that they had earlier engaged in shameless activities together.

Needless to say, Rumi didn't sleep much that night.

 **[Rabi Rabi Island: 11:23 PM]**

"Revenge. Revenge. Revenge." A crying voice called out. The figure of a girl fell onto her knees as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I will have my revenge. Rita will die. Noah. Will. DIE!" she shouted, slamming her fist into the ground.

"I'll gather up other corrupted. We will no longer be considered as a worthless group of people who lost our way. We will be known to be greater than any of Noah's forces ever WAS!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the ground even more.

"Yes, I shall go to the exiled regions. I will gather my army. Noah- you better be ready to receive my hell!" she said, standing up and continuing to walk in the direction that was the Icy Tundra.

The place where there are more corrupt in hiding than anywhere else.

 **[End- Chapter 1]**

 **[Preview of Chapter 2:] -**

 **[Rabi Rabi Park- Bunny Tree: 7:26 AM]**

 **A very sore and tired Rumi awoke from her sleep. Things got really...interesting for her last night after Noah had led her back into 'Noah's Private Room'. They had 'went at it' so to speak, and they did so for quite a while.**

 **Rumi wasn't entirely sure when she even fell asleep. But she remembered everything that had happening** _ **before**_ **she fell asleep. The feeling came back to her, and a blush started to appear on her face.**

 **They had done 'that' again. This time it was a little more intense and less 'need to figure out your mana flow!'. And she loved every second of it. Once those thoughts had passed, she started to clear her mind so that she could understand exactly the position she was in.**

 **There was her, laying down in a bed. And with Noah sleeping peacefully next to her. She almost didn't want to wake Noah up, but today was their first day of training. With that in mind, Rumi shuffled around on the bed until she reached Noah. Her eyes glanced across Noah's body, and she began to blush upon realizing something important.**

 **Shaking her head furiously, Rumi backed up away from Noah. Despite what had happened last night, she still felt too embarrassed at the sight that she was seeing. So with a very gentle touch, she poked Noah's cheek in an attempt to wake her up.**


End file.
